Complications
by WastedHeart
Summary: Garrus tries to undress Shepard for the first time but ends up being completely mystified by her bra, cue much awkwardness and confusion. Originally written to fill a Masskink request.


**I wrote this a few weeks ago as a Masskink fill but I thought I may as well bite the bullet and post it here as well. I'm new to the whole fan fiction thing and this is the first time I've posted anything on this site so reviews are welcome. I'd really like to know what people think!**

**Original prompt: Shepard's LI undresses her for the first time and is completely mystified by the bra she wears, since neither females of Turian or Drell species have breasts. **

**Disclaimer: Mass Effect belongs to Bioware.**

**

* * *

**

They had ended up on the sofa. Garrus couldn't quite remember how, all he knew was that Shepard was now straddling his lap, raining small kisses all over the left side of his face while he slowly stroked his hands up and down her back. Granted, he still wasn't entirely sure he was doing things right, but she seemed to be enjoying his company and that was all that mattered.

As she continued to kiss him with those strange human lips, he allowed himself to tighten his hold on her slightly. Shepard was a lot softer than any turian woman would be, but not so squishy that it worried him, underneath her uniform he could feel taut muscles and hard bone. It was different, sure, but he could definitely get used to it.

Feeling a little braver, he tried scratching her back with his bare talons and heard her sigh against his neck in response. One of the first things Shepard had done after he'd arrived in her quarters was to pull the gloves off his hands. She'd then carefully interlaced her fingers with his, before bringing both his palms to her face so she could gently kiss them.

That simple action, along with the way she had reached up and stroked the scarred side of his face when he'd been talking about everything that had gone wrong in his life, had finally allowed him to let go of his nerves long enough to just enjoy being with her. Ever since then, things had continued to move along in a nice blur. If this was going to be his last night, then he now knew for sure that there was nowhere else he'd rather be.

A part of him still couldn't believe she felt the same way. He could remember how shocked and, well, excited he'd been the first time she'd suggested they 'blow off steam' together. For a few seconds, he'd felt like he'd been hit in the face with another rocket. It wasn't like he hadn't had any luck with turian women, he'd always done okay, but he was now badly scarred in more ways than one and she was Commander Shepard for crying out loud. She could have anyone she wanted. He'd seen the way Kaidan used to watch her on the Normandy SR1, hell, he'd caught Jacob and Thane looking at her the same way sometimes. But she'd said she wanted him over and over again and now they were here.

Shepard suddenly shifted in his lap, moving her hands so they were resting under his fringe. She started rubbing the skin there with her little fingers and he couldn't stop himself from growling slightly. In retaliation, he ran his own hands up into the dark mass of hair which fell from the top of her head down past her shoulders. It felt nice, soft, and he liked the way the curly strands tangled around his talons. Usually she kept her hair tied up in a tight bun, but not tonight, she'd let it down for him.

Since she'd liked it so much when he'd scratched her back, he tried scrapping his talons gently across her scalp. Her kisses suddenly become harder, more insistent, and she ran her lips down his left mandible before sucking on the tip. Damn, humans sure did like to use their mouths.

"Garrus," Shepard said, her voice husky and low, "Garrus, take me to the bed."

It was order and he never disobeyed orders, not from her anyway. He swept Shepard into his arms and carried her across the room, setting her down so she was perched right on the edge of the bed. She smiled as he looked down at her, but he was unsure of what to do next.

"Is this where we tear each other's clothes off?" he asked, deciding he needed to fill the growing silence with something, even if that something was a stupid joke.

"Ha! I guess so," Shepard said, laughing. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She smiled deviously. "Undress me."

She grabbed his hands and pulled them down to the fastenings on the front of her uniform. He fumbled a little, but they came undone easily enough and soon the top was lying in a heap on the floor. Underneath the tunic, she was wearing a flimsy white west. Shepard raised her arms and Garrus pulled it easily over her head, feeling pleased with himself when he saw that he hadn't got too much of her hair caught in it.

He flung the top away and took in the sight of her newly revealed flesh. Her pale human skin almost seemed to be glowing in the light of the empty fish tank, but part of her chest was still covered by a strip of flimsy material. He cocked his head. What the hell was this thing? It seemed to be deliberately designed to draw attention to those wobbly mounds on her chest, rather than serving any sort of practical purpose.

Then it came to him, it must be what a humans called a 'bra'. He'd heard them mentioned a few times, but he'd never seen one this close up before, having never exactly spent much of his time hanging around human and asari lingerie shops. For some reason it had never occurred to him that Shepard must have to wear one. He felt a bit thrown, but he took a deep breath and tried to collect himself. Things were going well for once, no need to spoil the night now by starting to panic.

Okay, he was perfectly capable of working out how to take this thing off. He stared at it as if issuing some sort of challenge. He really should have watched the vids...

"Garrus," Shepard said, tilting his face up with her hand so he was looking at her eyes rather than at her chest, "Are you still okay with this?" She sounded slightly worried.

"Yeah, of course." He flared his mandibles in what he hoped was a reassuring way and then turned his attention back to the bra. Right, this was it. Show time.

He tugged at the front of it and tried to pull it over her head. Shepard giggled and he stopped.

"You take it off from the back," she said.

"Oh."

Garrus took his hands off the material and Shepard pulled herself off the bed and then turned her back to him. "See," she said, pointing at a section of the bra, "The clasp is right here."

"Right." He tugged at the bra a couple more times but the lacy material just stretched and then snapped back into place. Clearly, he was still doing something wrong.

Shepard's shoulders were shaking now, which wasn't helping his efforts much, but at least she had the good grace not to laugh hysterically out loud. "Do you need a little help?"

"No," he replied, "Everything's under control." He spent all day calibrating the Normandy's guns, he'd killed countless mercenaries and was a brilliant sniper, he could get this bloody thing off. It was matter of pride. He tugged at it again.

"Garrus," Shepard said, sounding breathless from her silent laughter, "You have to unhook it."

"Right, of course." Unfortunately, he wasn't quite sure how exactly to achieve this. He tried to pull at it, taking the material firmly in his hands, but the bra wouldn't come loose. If he'd been so inclined, he could have ripped right down through the middle of it with his talons, but he wasn't sure how she'd react to that. Best not to risk it. He took in a calming breath; in a few seconds time Shepard would be free of this damn thing. He gripped the material again, watching what he was doing more carefully this time and the clasp finally came undone. Success! He managed to stop himself from yelling some sort of celebratory wiseass comment out loud.

"Nice work," Shepard said and he could tell from the sound of her voice that she was smirking. "Don't worry, you're not the first man to have trouble taking one of these things off." As she spoke, she let the bra which had been hanging from her arms drop to the floor.

She turned round and sat back down on the bed and Garrus found himself just staring at her. Was it his imagination or did she look slightly nervous for the first time? He knelt down in front of her and stroked her waist, an action which he hoped would relax her, before running his hands up towards her chest.

He'd come across pictures of breasts in the notes Mordin had sent him, but it was different seeing them in the flesh, so to speak. He studied the small mounds with their darker peaks closely and then gently brought his hands up to touch them. They were very, very soft and for some reason he felt compelled to squeeze them. He heard Shepard take in a sharp breath as he did that, so he continued to move them around with his hands. It surprised him how pliable they were, but he was beginning to quite like how they were jiggling at his touch. Maybe he could get used to this after all.

"Enjoying yourself?" The smirk was back on her face.

"Ah...yeah, I guess so," he said, feeling even less articulate than usual. He allowed his talons brush against the nub at the centre of one of her breasts and watched as it contracted into a tight bud.

"That feels nice," Shepard said, sounding a breathless again but this time she didn't seem to be laughing.

"It does?"

"Mmmm," was her only response as he kept gently stroking her chest. Her eyes were closed now. Encouraged, he leant his head downwards and licked across one of her breasts and then the other, tasting her strange human scent on his tongue.

He still wasn't entirely sure what to make of these breast things but he certainly liked the noises that were coming from Shepard as he continued to touch them. She was almost moaning now and, although it was strange to hear the same voice the ordered people around all day making sounds like that, it was also so, so hot. He growled and pushed her down on to the bed, running his talons down her waist and to the top of her pants. He still half-expected her to push his hands away, but instead she lay back and raised her hips so he could tug them off.

Beneath them she had on another piece of flimsy material that matched the bra he'd (eventually) removed. He moved to take it off too but Shepard grabbed his hands and shoved him back.

"No way," she said, a sly smile spreading across her face, "It's your turn to get stripped. You have far too much on."

She sat up and grabbed at the Kuwashii visor that was covering his left eye. "I can't believe you were still wearing this thing. What the hell does it do?"

"Ah..a lot of things."

"Like...?"

"Well it helps me target and can play music...and that's about it." He didn't particularly feel like telling her it could also detect changes in the breathing patterns and hearts rates of close up targets. He hadn't been paying any attention to the readouts anyway, he'd been too absorbed with...other things.

"Handy." She put the visor down and placed both her hands on his chest. "Now show me how to take the rest of this stuff off you."

Garrus was happy to comply. She seemed to struggle almost as much as he had done when he was trying to undress her, but instead of getting worked up about it, she just kept giggling. He watched her reaction as she revealed more and more of his skin and plates. She ran her five-fingered hands across every bit of him that she uncovered, occasionally dipping her head so she could kiss him gently. The pupils in her eyes were huge now. According to Mordin's notes that was a good sign. It was still a little bit hard for him to understand, but she really did seem to want him as much as he wanted her.

After so much build-up, his own anticipation was starting to get painful. They were both almost naked now and their hands were roaming all over each other. He'd been thinking about this moment for weeks, ever since she'd first made her intentions crystal clear in the main battery. He wondered if she had been too. They were so different in so many ways, but despite all of that, despite the fact it had taken him the better part of ten minutes to take off her bloody bra, something about this just felt right.

Eventually, finally, they were both divested of all their clothing and Garrus had Shepard pressed firmly down against the mattress. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and she was smiling. He'd never seen her seem so peaceful, so relaxed. Human or not, she certainly looked beautiful to him at that moment, with her hair spread out all over the pillows and her eyes shining up at him. It was far, far too early to be thinking like this, but as he leant down to nuzzle her cheek, he couldn't help but wonder if he had finally found where he belonged in this screwed up galaxy.


End file.
